Crimson Tears
by CyberHell
Summary: After defeating Sephiroth, all of the heroes are turning back into their ordinary life. But there's one man that have no where to go to. Beware of a suicidal theme! Put it into M rated fanfic to be safe VincentxLucrecia


Firstly, these lovely characters are belong to Square Enix (I don't own them XD;). And, this fanfic will contain some suicidal theme. Made this fanfic after I watch Advent Children, like the feeling and emotion after watching it really... fitting to write this fanfic down T-T;; And thanks so much to my friend Ka for helping me to beta-read this fanfic T-T :huggles:

Then, enjoy the fanfic? XD; :runs away:

* * *

**Crimson Tears**

* * *

All the continents rejoice for the world's bravest heroes. After defeating Sephiroth, people started to recognize Cloud's and other's as the savior of the planet. But then, a name slowly forgotten and lost in the darkness. That was exactly what Vincent Valentine wanted. He wanted to be left alone and isolated from the world. 

The former turks has no where to go right now. He walked aimlessly forward, anywhere his legs managed to take him. Sometimes he wondered on how the others were doing at this time. Cloud must have stayed with Tifa and re-opened the bars. Barret and Marlene… the last time he was still in the group, he heard that they would move back to Corel and would re-build the almost-dead town. Red XIII must had returned to Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie probably still running around freely to snatch someone's materia or she would go back to Wutai. And Cid… he had returned to Rocket Town and to his assistant, Shera. All that left was himself. He got no place to return to nor someone would wait for his return.

Few miles away, he could hear the sound of water falling. Vincent was back in his beloved's place. Walking a few steps over the mountains, the huge water fall came into view._Nothing had changed… Nothing at all._

The former turks climbed down the mountain and walked ghostly toward the secret passage behind the fall. The air around him was cold… too cold until his skin felt like jabbed by an invisible blades.

The floor, tables, books, chairs… all were covered by white dust. It seemed that no one knew that this place actually existed. The trace and steps when he and Cloud invaded the place were also covered back into whiteness. i Lucrecia… /i He looked around once more and remembered how his memory described how Lucrecia look like. She was beautiful… So beautiful until he couldn't resist her.

He then continued to walk deeper into the back of the room. When he stepped closer to a particular wall, Lucrecia's hologram image played automatically. Vincent's heart seemed to beat slower everytime he saw her. Lucrecia was smiling at him and asked Vincent how was he.

"Lucrecia…"

Instead, he reached his human hand toward her. It hurt his heart on how he realized that Lucrecia won't be there with him anymore. How he couldn't pull her into his embrace… He knew that Lucrecia would still imprisoned his heart even until the end of the time. The hologram image of Lucrecia buzzed slightly as his hand moves right through her. She smiled gently and started to talk normaly as if she's there infront of him.

_It's just a program…_(1), Vincent thought to himself and stepped backward slightly. She was talking normally then disappeared as Vincent was too far away from the detector. His heart sunken as his fear of losing Lucrecia had come to reality. He hoped that this was another of his nightmares. Hoping that someone came and wake him up from his nightmares.

Was he living inside the nightmare or was the nightmare living inside him, Vincent didn't care much right now. Because all nightmares that he feared already called upon him. His desire for forgiveness also faded. No one could forgive the sins that he had committed. His hands already full of blood… many people died or killed by his hands. Even though they all were his enemies, it still turned him into a killer.

His leg accidentally bumped against the old chair behind him and made him lost his balance then stumbled back onto the dust floor. Death Penalty fell from his side and dropped onto the ground beside him with a heavy metal sound. The former turks stayed where he was and stared on his weapon.

Death Penalty reminded him on how many times he tried to end his miserable life. But the monster inside him kept him alive… no matter how he tried to take his own life away.

_Maybe… this is what I've deserved_. Vincent reached for his Death Penalty.

_Maybe Lucrecia won't forgive me that easily…_

Death Penalty rose up slightly and he closed his eyes. Nothing would bother him anymore. Nothing left for him in this world. All that he wanted was forgiveness.

Sound of gun fire ricochet in his ear and the former turks fall lifelessly onto the white ground. The world turned into darkness before a familiar feeling started to build up inside him. He could feel the bullet inside him started to dissolve and the wounded flesh started to regenerate itself. The veins inside his body started to move and it was becoming unbearable. Yelping in pain, he rolled onto the kneeling position and holding his head with his hand and claw.

He could hear the laughter echoing in the back of his mind. The monster inside him was laughing and mocking him. Because he was too weak to control the monster… too weak until the monster was the one who controlling him.

A few hours had passed as Vincent lied down on the blooded floor lifelessly. He listened to the sound of silence, nothingness and regret. Staring blankly into the empty space, his vision was blurred with the shade of red and white by the crimson tears.

:Fin:

* * *

(1) I'm not really sure whether the Lucrecia in the cave is the real one -.-; because, the first time you saw her, she said something about _'can not die'_ because of the Jenova's cells inside her. But then, when you're back into the cave, she's gone without a trace. So yeah, in this fanfic, I'm making it as a 3D program XD; 

(Author Note) Been having this question asked when I posted this fic up. Vincent didn't die at the end. The line: _'A few hours had passed as Vincent lied down on the blooded floor lifelessly. He listened to the sound of silence, nothingness and regret. Staring blankly into the empty space, his vision was blurred with the shade of red and white by the crimson tears.'_ is mentioning that Vincent is still alive, just (maybe/probably) have lost his spirit to keep on living ;-; muuhh... my poor vinny T-T;

Anyway, review review please XD; : runs away from the furious Vincent's fans:


End file.
